In the game of baseball or softball a pitcher attempts to throw a ball from a pitching area so that the ball crosses over home plate. The batter is positioned adjacent to home plate and attempts to hit the thrown ball with a bat. Batter's cages emulate this action wherein a batter stands adjacent to home plate while a baseball pitching machine throws balls toward the plate. The batter attempts to hit the thrown balls and thus improves his or her batting skills.